This invention is related to coating compositions and in particular to acrylic lacquer coating compositions.
To refinish or repair acrylic lacquer and acrylic enamel finishes of automobile and truck bodies, different coating compositions have been utilized for the enamel and for the lacquer finishes. Willey U.S. Pat. No. 3,711,433 issued Jan. 16, 1973 illustrates a typical composition utilized to refinish or repair acrylic lacquer finishes and Walus et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,488,307 issued Jan. 6, 1970 illustrates a typical composition utilized to refinish or repair acrylic enamel finishes. These aforementioned compositions are excellent refinish compositions. However, to reduce costs and simplify inventories for both suppliers and users which typically are auto body repair shops, a single composition is desired that could be used to refinish or repair both enamel and lacquer finishes.
The novel composition of this invention can be used to refinish or repair enamel and lacquer finishes of automobile and truck bodies and has excellent adhesion to these finishes, good appearance, good durability and weatherability. The composition can also be used as an original equipment finish that is applied by a manufacturer to automobile and truck bodies.